


Differences

by TheAmateurWriter



Category: Dead By Daylight
Genre: Dead by Daylight - Freeform, Inspired by Dead by Daylight (Video Game), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmateurWriter/pseuds/TheAmateurWriter
Summary: Bill Overbeck didn’t really like Ash Williams at the very first sight of him.His recklessness and his lack of seriousness irritated Bill.But there was one thing that sets them apart the most.Ash was everything Bill wasn’t.Goofy , funny , and even charming at times.As time passes by , Bill had slowly taken a liking to Ash, But will Ash return him his feelings?
Relationships: Ash Williams/Bill Overbeck, Bill Overbeck/Ash Williams
Kudos: 14





	1. trial one

**Author's Note:**

> Hi , this chapter is intended to be short , as the plotline for the story is quite short too. I hope you guys don't mind it though !

“What the fuck are you doing, Ash?” Bill shouted while working on the generator.

Ash seemed oblivious to his shouting, as he started sprinting away from the huntress.

The huntress, Anna, was a tall and muscular woman, she had arms that looked like she might have gone to the gym and worked out on a good number of pounds, probably about 50 pounds or so.

Holding onto a hatchet, she set her sights on Ash and began aiming for him. The hatchet threw off at a high speed, missing Ash by just an inch of his hair.

“Phew... That was close..” Ash murmured to himself and started running around nearby shelters to lose sight from the huntress. Fortunately, she had lost him and stomped away to damage the nearest generator.

At that time, Bill had just finished his generator and started running to find Ash and the others.

“Oh, you are here already?” Ash said.

Bill couldn’t help but feel annoyed at him. Ash was always quite the handful, he could never stop being restless and loud, especially when he chooses to run in the open fields, which is one of the reasons why Ash would always be the first survivor to get spotted.

Not to mention, Ash has this one habit of talking unnecessarily.

“Of course, what did you think? We have 4 generators left to do. Can’t you do your job properly for once?” Bill replied in an irritated voice.

“C’mon,relax, none of our teammates is even hooked yet, much less injured. We still have time, soldier boy.”

That’d done it. If there’s one thing that Bill hate about Ash the most, it’s his overconfidence and lack of seriousness.  
Bill opened his mouth to protest, “I-"

“Ahhhhhhhh!” A sharp scream pierced through the forest for a brief moment.

“Oops, I guess I said too soon. She got Dwight. So what’s the plan now ?” Ash asked.

“The plan is to get our fucking asses out of here and work on a generator real quick. We’ll save Dwight later.”

The duo made their way to the killer’s shack, as there was a generator located in there.

“Alright, just in case the huntress were to come in and get us, I’ll vault the window and you can slam that pallet in her face.”

Ash nodded and continued fixing the generator. Thankfully, the huntress did not go in to check the shack, the generator’s engine roared to life, and they went to their separate ways. Ash made his way to Dwight’s hook, while Bill went to locate another generator. 3 gens left, he thought to himself. Bill was determined to escape from the trial, he just wanted to get this over with.

Crouching In the thick bushes and rocks, Bill slowly sneaked his way to a generator.

Meanwhile, as Ash made his way to Dwight, he could hear the heartbeat.

“For fuck’s sake, can you just leave?”, Ash cursed under his breath.

However, Ash was glad that he had learned a teachable from Bill, “Borrowed Time.” He should have extra time before getting downed after unhooking Dwight.  
Ash couldn’t afford to hesitate, from the moment the huntress turned her back on Dwight, Ash quickly ran and unhooked Dwight, shouting at him,  
”Go, sonny! I’ll cover you.”

Dwight nodded his head in appreciation and ran away from them.

Now all Ash needed to do was to lose the huntress on his trail again. It should be easy, since she was easy to loop and relies heavily on her hatchets. The time that Ash spent his whole life slaying deadites was not gone to waste, he had learned lots of survival tips and skills.

As Ash ran, the huntress was also gaining distance on him, she was not throwing her hatchets this time, she swung her hatchet at Ash instead, in an attempt to injure his back.

“Fuck!” Ash said, as he desperately tried looping around the huntress and vaulting in and out of the empty windows. But she was unrelenting, she had a crazy amount of stamina and could keep up with Ash with minimum effort, nothing seemed to work for him.

“2 gens down, huh?” Ash said to himself as he ran hastily into a house, as the familiar sound of newly-fixed engines echoed in the distance. He wanted to get out of the huntress' sight, he feared that his legs would not be able to keep up with him since he had jumped over windows many times, and being constantly chased throughout the whole trial.

"Pfft... I guess I must be getting old." Ash mumbled to himself. He is 57 years old after all, it's an unbelievable feat that he had accomplished, given that not many old men his age are as energetic and nimble as him.

It wasn’t Long until Ash dropped onto the cold, hard ground. The injuries he inflicted from the huntress was too painful for him to endure, leaving him no choice but to drop onto the floor, his body drained of strength.

Picking Ash up with her strong arms, the huntress carried Ash into the basement, to make his chances of escaping the basement much more difficult, as she planned to patrol around the area at a close range.

Bill had noticed that the chase between Ash and the huntress came to an end.

“Really, Ash? You’re making this hard for us right now.” Bill said with a sigh. He stood up and went to the killer’s shack, as cautiously as possible, Bill looked around him.  
The coast is clear.

Bill proceeded to walk towards the hook and unhooked Ash.

“Thanks, Bill.”

“C’mon bud, let’s get those last two generators done, shall we?” Bill shrugged, and they ran out of the shack, heading their way to one of the last two generators.

They slipped away from the huntress undetected, by the time they had escaped from the shack and hid behind the trees and rocks, the huntress had lost sight of them, and all she could do was nothing but look for scratch marks, which had already faded away by the time she arrived.

While making their way to the generator, Ash and Bill spotted Dwight and Claudette,  
“Hey, you two mind giving us a hand?” Claudette asked politely, Bill replied a quick “yes” and nudged for Ash to go find a position to work on the generator, before taking his place.

The generator was fixed quickly, with the help of Ash and Dwight’s toolboxes, The squad then went to locate the last generator.

It was placed conveniently next to a pallet in the middle of the map, which risks leaving them exposed, but it was the last generator they needed to complete. It was all or nothing.  
It didn’t take long before the exit gates were powered. They ran towards the nearest exit gate.

“Claudette, go open the gates, We’ll cover you,” Bill instructed, and Claudette nodded her head and quickly pulled down the lever.  
The huntress was walking towards them now, with the exit gate opened halfway.  
The huntress threw a hatchet at Ash and he dodged it, but Bill got injured from it since Bill and Ash were behind Dwight, who was covering Claudette.

“Why didn’t you tell me she was there already?” Bill yelled in frustration.

Ash chuckled and replied a mere “oops”.

70 percent. The gates were at 70 percent. 80.. 90.. Finally, the gates were opened and Claudette and Dwight dashed behind Ash and Bill, to prevent the huntress from slugging them.

“See ya, sucker!” Ash taunted the huntress and waved at her.

“Let’s go already, stop horseshittin’ around,” Bill said, and the four survivors sprinted outside the gate.

The huntress could only look at them behind the dark gates.

Ash, Bill, Claudette, and Dwight arrived safely back at the campfire, everyone felt a sense of relief and accomplishment as they managed to escape from the trial without anyone being sacrificed.

The others, Nea, Meg, Jake, and Ace sat on a large oak log, waiting for their next trial to begin. They all seemed occupied, as most of them were preparing themselves for the next trial. Nea was replacing the batteries in her flashlight, Meg was double-knotting her shoelaces so that she could prevent herself from slipping on her shoelaces while being chased by a killer. Jake was feeding the crows. Ace, on the other hand, just did his usual stuff.

What is it that Ace could be doing? You would ask.

Well, he-

"Hey,Ash! How did the trial go so far?" Ace greeted Ash with a wave.

Ash took notice of Ace and replied, "Everyone managed to escape in the end."

Ace let out a big toothy grin. He quickly turned his head to face detective Tapp, who was sitting on another log with Quentin, Kate, and David, "Hey Tapp! Where's my bloodpoints?" Ace extended his arms out to him, his palms facing upward, waiting for Tapp to give him his bloodpoints.

"Save me, Ash, he forced me into it." Tapp sighed, his eyes looking at Ash, and took out a handful of bloodpoints from his pocket, placing them on Ace's hands.

Ace took the bloodpoints and tossed them into his sack, which was filled with bloodpoints that he took from the other survivors.

Ash chuckled at the both of them, after all, ever since Tapp had entered the entity's realm, Ace has been "blackmailing" him of bloodpoints by placing bets with him whether a survivor team manages to escape from a trial .Probably because Ace would earn the least amount of bloodpoints in a trial since he would always be the first survivor to be sacrificed.

But sometimes, Ace would somehow be the last survivor and escape through the hatch with a stroke of luck, though it still doesn't earn him enough bloodpoints.  
In his past life, Ace led a daily life of gambling, drinking and partying. At some point in his life, he was wanted as a criminal for illegal gambling.

And now, Ace "chasing" after Tapp, who was an ex-police officer, for bloodpoints seemed pretty ironic.

But somewhere in Ash's mind didn't feel right, something wanted him to turn around, and he did. He did not realize that Bill was behind them all this time, could he have felt left out? Ash thought. He had a sudden urge to talk to Bill, seeing Bill sitting alone quietly in one corner made him look...Lonely?

Could he still be mad at me from the trial? Ash contemplated. After all, he did several stupid things in the trial and dragged Bill into it.

He felt guilty, he wanted to make things right with Bill.

Ash walked towards Bill and sat beside him.  
"Bill, I just want to say that I'm-" Ash was suddenly silenced by Bill with a sharp "shh!"

"I know what you want to say, Ash. It's fine, there's no need to feel bad about it." Bill spoke, lighting up a cigarette.

"But why? Shouldn't you be mad at me for causing you trouble?" Ash asked in confusion.

Bill shook his head,  
"Ash, I told you, it's alright. It doesn't bother me one bit. Is there anything else that you want to tell me?"

Listening to Bill's words, Ash felt glad, he was happy that Bill didn't mind him at all.

"Thanks, Bill."

"No problem, bud."


	2. trial two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the inconsistent updates >.<  
> I can’t really decide which days to update consistently because I’m mostly busy but I’ll try my best to update it as often as possible.

The second trial was about to begin.

The Entity had called out to four survivors:

Ace, Ash, Bill, and Tapp, to start their next trial.

It wasn’t a surprise, since the four of them have had many experiences with each other, and it eventually got to the point that they knew each other well.

After a trial ends, survivors would get a break from completing a trial while waiting for the next batch of survivors to enter a trial, and the four of them would mostly spend their time together during those breaks.

Ace would goof around the four of them as usual, Bill would normally be the quiet one but sometimes Ash would annoy him with his puppet, squishing the nose of his puppet to Bill’s, while Tapp would be Ace’s target for bloodpoints.

Although they seem to be an uncoordinated bunch, they actually have great teamwork and communication in their trials, often managing to escape from the killer.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

“Ba-dum, Ba-dum...” Ash could hear his heartbeat.

The killer is definitely close.

Much to Ash’s dismay, the four of them had spawned in different locations and Ash seemed to be the only one far away from the rest.

Slowly crouching towards a nearby window, he quietly vaulted over it and entered another room.

The place was dead-quiet, Ash could only hear his heartbeat, which seemed to be beating faster every second. The air was stale and had the sterile smell of a hospital. They had spawned in Lery’s memorial institute after all.

Ash didn’t like it one bit.

If there’s one thing about Lery’s memorial institute, it’s that it’s the doctor’s special domain.

Ash had a feeling that the doctor had also spawned in the map too. In order to confirm it, Ash quickly went over to a locker and hid in there.

“Dum, Dum, Dum...” his heart pounded in his chest, he could feel his chest tightening every second, as he anticipated the killer coming near.

Ash was right. It was the doctor.  
The familiar sounds of static noise and the buzzing of electricity was no stranger to Ash, given his encounters with many other killers. Not to mention, the doctor’s crazed and glitched laugh was also definitely recognisable.

The doctor walked away.  
Ash was relieved, he did not want to be caught by a killer that early in the trial anyway. Waiting for a few seconds, Ash opened the locker and stepped out, walking towards a nearby generator.

He wasted no time and quickly got the generator done.

Just when he had fixed the generator, another generator was also fixed at the same time, he could hear the two generators sounding together, their engines brought back to life.

They were left with 3 generators.

Ash walked out of the room and went straight for the middle generator at the receptionist’s desk so that the doctor would have a longer distance to cover when patrolling the generators.

While he was on his way there, he could see Bill, Ace and Tapp working on the generator together, there was no room left for him, as the back of the generator was facing the wall.

Bill stopped for a moment and looked at Ash,

“I don’t have a toolbox with me, you wanna fix it?” Bill said, his eyes staring at Ash, waiting for an answer.

“Oh, sure. Thanks a lot, Bill.” Ash replied, and they exchanged positions, Bill stood up and went around to scout around to spot the doctor.

The generator was fixed and they were left with two.

Everything seemed to be going smoothly.  
It almost seemed to good to be true. Even though the four of them had escaped together multiple times, they did not always make it out alive smoothly, there has to be a catch to it. It just seemed too easy.

And it was true.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

“Arghhhhh!” Bill’s screams echoed throughout the whole place, he was hit with the doctor’s shock therapy, and he scrambled to run away from the doctor.

“Fuck.” Bill mumbled under his breath. He did not expect the doctor to release his shock therapy out of nowhere.

Ash, Ace, and Tapp looked at each other, making eye contact before splitting off to complete the two remaining generators, while Ash planned to stick around to sabotage some hooks just in case Bill gets downed.

Ash walked behind the doctor while keeping his distance from him, to prevent the doctor from using shock therapy on him. He could see Bill running around the whole place from the doctor, with pants of breaths every second, putting his best effort to not get caught.

Ash watched in silence. He gazed at Bill for a few seconds, he couldn’t help but admire his tenacity and determination, Bill had fierce eyes of a lion, which somehow appealed to Ash, as Bill shot looks at the doctor, his eyes burning with reluctance. Which seemed to be a message to the killer that he was not ready to die just yet.

Turning his back on the doctor, Bill sprinted away from him.

It took Ash a moment to realise that Bill and the doctor had left and was ahead of him.

Ash slapped himself,

“C’mon Ash, now’s not the time to start dilly-dallying”

Ash proceeded to make his way to Bill and the doctor.  
It was just as he expected, the doctor had injured Bill and extended his arm to pick him up.

“Oh no, you don’t!” Ash shouted, and he ran over to Bill and blocked the doctor from picking him up.

“Ash? Get out of here now!” Bill yelled angrily at him.

Ash winked at Bill,”Just think of it as a little token of appreciation.”

The doctor realised what was happening and focused on Ash, he tried to land a hit on Ash with his weapon.

“Ha, you’re too slow.” Ash taunted.

Bill slowly picked himself up with ‘unbreakable’, and called out to Ash,  
“I’m fine now, Let’s get out of here!”

Ash nodded and ran to catch up with Bill, his hand grabbing Bill’s arm.

“I’m not gonna let an injured man run off on his own. Let’s do this together.”

“Ash—”

“Nuh-uh, now let’s scram off from that guy.”  
Ash said, his finger pointing to the doctor, who was about to make his way to them.

“Fine.” Bill replied, his face showing a hint of smile.

The two of them ran together, creating diversions for the doctor so that the others, Ace and Tapp, could finish the remaining generators.

It took a few moments before a generator was completed fixed. And so, they were left with one.

The doctor broke the chase abruptly, and headed to find the remaining generator.

“Well, that didn’t take quite long.” Ash said, his voice letting out some huffs and pants.

Bill nodded, and sat down in a corner to rest, and Ash sat beside him shortly after.

Bill groaned in pain as he tried to sit properly, the injuries that the doctor had landed on him was taking its’ toll on Bill.

Ash noticed him in pain.

“You need some healing?” Ash asked, Bill returned a hesitant nod, and sat still quietly, as Ash loosened his clothing and attended to his wounds.

“Damn, that’s a nasty scar over there.” Ash exclaimed, his eyes trained on Bill’s back.

“Don’t bother about it, let’s get this over with and check on Ace and Tapp right after this.”

“Okay then.”

They made their way to find the last generator.

Walking along a corridor, it didn’t take long before they could hear Ace screaming. Tapp, on the other hand, continued working on the generator.

“C’mon, let’s go.” Bill said, running over to Tapp while the doctor was busy with Ace. The sounds of pallets were resounding throughout the whole place, followed by the smashing sound of broken pallets. The generator was almost done.

“And...Done!” Tapp exclaimed, and gestures for Bill and Ash to follow him. They arrived at the exit gate.

“Wait, hold on...What about Ace?” Bill asked.

“Ace’s about to be sacrificed,I don’t think we can save him in time.” Tapp replied, while the gates were slowly opening as he spoke.

“Well, I’m not going to lose nother’ survivor.” Bill said, and turned his back, sprinting away from them to find Ace.

“Wait!” Tapp shouted. But he was too late,Bill was getting further away from them.

“Leave it to me,Tapp.” Ash said, resting his hand on Tapp’s shoulder.

“I’ll get him back.”

And so, the endgame collapse started.

Bill had made his way to Ace’s hook.

He was close. The doctor was close.

Bill could hear his heart pounding, sweat trickled down from his forehead, slowly dripping onto the ground.

Ace was struggling for his life on the hook, trying to spare as much time as he can before the entity kills him.

The dark, long , and sharp claws of the entity were forcefully trying to stab Ace.

Bill could not wait any longer, he hated to see people around him suffering. He was going to save Ace, no matter the cost.

Spotting Bill walking towards him, Ace perked up at the sight of him, his face beamed in delight.

“Looking for me?” Ace asked, flashing his fingerguns at Bill.

“Ace,stop.” Bill replied, and pulled Ace up from the hook.

“Quick, we gotta get out of here soon, I can see him coming towards us.”

“Uh. Bill?”

“What?”

“He’s coming for us right now, right behind you, run!”

Bill did not even needed to be told on what to do, he instinctively jumped from his feet and broke into a sprint, running after Ace while making his way to the exit gate, which was about 200 metres ahead.

The doctor was closing his distance on Bill, and swung his weapon on Bill’s back, instantly knocking Bill down onto the ground.

“Hahaha.” The doctor’s high-pitches and layered laugh sounded, as he picked Bill up, carrying him towards the hook.

“Fuck.” Bill murmured , he winced in pain, as the doctor had mostly been inflicting wounds on him throughout the whole trial.

Nearby, Ash was hiding behind a rock. He could see the killer hooking Bill onto a hook like a chunk of meat.

The endgame collapse was ending soon.

Ash wasted no time, and quickly ran to unhook Bill.

“Ash, what—”

“Shhh..” Ash said, his fingers pressing on to his lips, and he grabbed onto Bill’s arm, darting towards the exit gate.

“I can’t run anymore.”

“What?”

“Just leave without me.”


	3. finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, I'm back again from a hiatus. I'm really sorry if you guys were waiting for so long but here it is.  
> In this last chapter, I advise you to re-read the previous chapters.  
> I have condensed the chapters of trial one and trial two together.  
> happy reading.

"How long had be been out?" The question sounded in Bill's mind.

Struggling to open his eyes, Bill slowly stood up and tried to hold onto an object near him to balance himself. It felt rough, like wood.

Wood? Was he back at the campfire? Was the trial finally over?

Bill opened his eyes and saw that he was holding on to a log. Ash was seated right beside him,

"Rise and shine, Bill , feeling better?"

"I'm fine."

Bill scoffed, he did not expect Ash to be caring either, he found it hard to believe that Ash,who was a foolish and reckless man, was asking him whether he was all right.

He needed some peace and quiet now.

Bill walked along the trees and deeper into the woods, away from the campfire and Ash, spotting a perfect spot for him to rest, he hastily walked towards the small patch of grass and sat down.

Thinking back, it was always never-ending for Bill, in the entity's realm.

How long had he been here?

He did not asked to be here in the first place.

Oh, how he missed his old life. His crew. Although some of the survivors here do resemble some of his crew members, like meg, who reminded Bill of Zoey, always having a fierce determination in them, or David, always picking fights, was just like Francis. But..

They are different.

The only thing Bill had closest to seeing his crew, Zoey, Francis, and Louis, was a small photograph of them, kept deep within his pockets.

Taking the photo out, Bill gazed at it.

Was Zoey and the others doing okay?

Did they managed to escape successfully? Get help?

What about Louis? Francis? Hell, he could not believe that he would miss Francis as well.

"I hope they're safe." He muttered to himself. Turning his head up, he could see a shadow in front of him.

"Hey." a familiar voice spoke, it was Ash.

Ash took a few steps and sat beside Bill.

"Missing your family?"

"Y'could say that, yeh."

Ash turned to face Bill.

"Same here, I miss my team, Pablo , Kelly, and my daughter too."

Bill listened in silence.

"I know you're probably thinking that I'm some selfish shit, it's not true, but you're not entirely wrong there, I did alot of things, I made alot of mistakes, I know all that." Ash paused for a while, before speaking again,

"I'm not asking you to forgive me, but I just want you to know that we're in the same boat, I lost my team, my family, and my boomstick and delta."

Bill wanted to say something, but he did not know what to say, Instead. he nodded his head in understanding.

Ash then took out his wooden pipe,

"You've got some fire?"

"Yeh."

They sat in silence, again.

Bill felt warm with Ash's accompany. For once, he felt as though he was not alone, there was someone who could understand him.

Looking at Ash, Bill let out a small smile, and quickly turned away.

"Hey, Bill."

"What?"

"Want a drink?"

"No."

"C'mon, it's not everyday that you get to drink, I found it in a chest, some old vintage wine."

"I said no, and also, since when the hell you could find wine in chests?"

"Forget that, It's no fun drinking alone, how about you drink as a favour for me? I mean, I did save you in the previous trial."

"Well, if you put it that way, I guess I can't say no."

"Great, let's go there right now."

"To where?"

"The Macmillan Estate."

"Now? Are you shittin' me Ash? We can't go near the trapper's place!"

"I'll just go by myself then."

"You know what? I'm going with you, just to keep an eye out for you."

They stood up and ventured deeper into the woods, in a short time, they arrived at the macmillan estate. There was no sight of the trapper.

"Huh , no one's here."

"That's great, isn't it?"

"I guess so."

Ash ran into the building and came out with 2 bottles of wine.

"Let's go."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Just tellin' ya, I'm a light drinker, I can't take no more than half a bottle."

"It's fine, let's have a go at it."

"Cheers, Bill."

"Cheers.. Ash."

They opened their bottles with a wine opener that Ash somehow had found and started drinking.

The sweet alcoholic taste was in their mouth, followed by a bitter aftertaste that remained. It was a long time since Bill had drank alcohol, a quarter of the bottle was gone and he started feeling dizzy.

"Wow, Bill, out so soon?"

"Shut up, Ash, I can still take some more."

Bill didn't know why he was doing this. The alcohol must have gotten into his head, as he could barely think and he chugged down another quarter of the bottle instead.

He had drank half, and his head started to have tinges of pain, he was starting to have a headache. All Bill could see was a fuzzy image of Ash.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"I've never felt this good since I came here."

"Mmh, sure thing."

Ash had almost finished his bottle, but it took quite some time for the alcoholic effects to kick in, Ash gradually began to feel light-headed and started giggling.

"Why th'hell are you laughin'?"

"I dunno." 

More giggles followed.

"Fuck you, Ash."

"Oh really? Bill? You don't seem to be that type of person, aren't you a goody-two-shoes, soilder boy?"

"Just shut up."

"And what if I don't? I betcha can't even kiss a woman properly!"

"What the hell was that for, Ash?"

He had no idea why he did it, his mind was completely blank, mindless.

Was it out of anger from Ash's taunts? or was it from the nature of his drunk self? He needed to regain his composure, this was going too far.

But-

Bill started to lunge at Ash , pinning him to the ground, muttering, "Ash.."

He breathed on the nape of Ash's neck, before forcefully placing his lips onto Ash's, their lips meeting and pressed against each other.

"Bill."

"Shut up, Ash, I like you."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come gimmie some sugar, Bill."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The two of them were tired, and they lay near a log, with their heads resting on each other,

"Hey... Bill, I think I like you too."

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading- :D
> 
> This is my first fanfic so I might make more in the future, Currently, I have plans to make a evil dead x left 4 dead crossover where Ash and Bill meets. Stay tuned.


End file.
